Norrik Asterr
Norrik Asterr was a mercenary known for two things: his combat prowess (both armed and unarmed), and his skills in technical fields of expertise. Notorious for his skills in hacking, slicing, coding, decoding, and manipulating data and programming, as well as his extensive combat training, Norrik was a valuable asset to any employer, and he often charged high for his services. While no expert at ranged combat, Norrik proved several times over he can hold his own in a firefight, and employs cunning tactics to make up for any lack of skills. History Born in the Outer Rim Territories, Norrik grew up learning to fend for himself. His parents were gunned down during a pirate raid on his homeworld, and to survive he had to learn to acquire that which he sought for through illicit means. He started out his life as a mere scoundrel, stealing and cheating to stay alive. He gained a knack for using computers and other forms of technology, and developed those skills into that of a dangerous hacker. Alongside these traits, during his time among the "lowlife" of society, Norrik took an interst in unarmed combat, melee combat, and ranged combat, becoming proficient in both unarmed and ranged. It wasn't until after the Battle of Endor that he became known for these abilities. Offering his services to the highest bidder, he was often hired by both legitimate and illicit sources to partake in a variety of discrete tasks, more often than not directly involving his computer skills. He used this income to purchase his own ship, and trained extensively to become a master at handling it and its onboard systems. Norrik opted to remain behind the scenes during the Xen'Chi War, and provided his technical expertise at a lower cost than his normal rates, recognizing both the profit in his work at the time and the dire need of it to repel a galactic threat. When the war was over, to avoid potential apprehension from either the New Republic or Galactic Empire, he fled to a backwater world and laid low until he was confident that he was forgotten about. Equipment Weapons Norrik was skilled in many forms of weaponry, and made it a point to stock his ship to prepare for any circumstance. Among his various weapons, however, these were the most notable: *Model 22T4 hold-out Blaster Pistol - The most notable of Norrik's weapons, he carried his 22T4 with him at all times. Much like Han Solo and his DL-44, Norrik's 22T4 was extensively upgraded to provide him with an effective "worst case scenario" weapon. *SE-14C Blaster Pistol - Norrik's other favored blaster, along with his 22T4, he carried this weapon with him at all times. *A280 Blaster Rifle - When the situation called for heavier firepower, Norrik was usually found with the A280. A more frontal alternative to his other preferred blaster rifle, or even his blaster carbine, the A280 was often selected by Norrik when he was anticipating going into a firefight that requied high powered shots for him to come out alive. *GLX Firelance - Norrik's rifle of choice for most "just in case" circumstances, the Firelance matched his methods perfectly. *DXR6 Heavy Carbine - Favored over either of his blaster rifles, Norrik's DXR6 was typically what he chose when discretion was highly advised. *Vibrosword - Norrik's melee weapon of choice, this competency with bladed weapons is matched only by his unarmed combat expertise. Category:Cadden